Gustos
by ANGIE2000
Summary: Cap.2.- Sebastián disfruta de ciertos aspectos humanos que le hacen esbozar una que otra sonrisa pero porque razón gusta tanto de cierto pequeño conde, quizás no halla que buscar la respuesta porque el ya la conoce. Shonen-ai. Nada fuerte.
1. Chapter 1

A Ciel le gustaban diversas cosas que le recordaban lo que le había sido arrebatado y nunca podría recuperar…no se emocionaba ante estás pero si disfrutaba con ellas.

Las flores le recordaban a su madre, su belleza, textura y olor eran un reflejo idóneo de la hermosura que caracterizó a su progenitora por esa razón siempre buscaba tenerlas cercas como si de esa manera fuese capaz de sentir sus caricias o escuchar su voz…

Los postres y el té le hacían sentir las alegrías que de pequeño hubo experimentado, las travesuras que alguna vez cometió junto a Lizzi en la cocina y los desastres que armaba entre los sirvientes…cuándo los probaba era como si pudiese volver a aquellos felices años en los que no tenía mas preocupaciones que la de agradarle a sus amoroso padres; esa era la razón por las que los degustaba tanto como era posible y de tal variedad…

Los juegos también le entretenían y algunos juguetes podrían atraer su atención durante horas; cuándo comenzaba una nueva partida de ajedrez o de cualquier otro podía escuchar la voz de su padre al oído indicándole el siguiente paso que dar, que pieza mover o hasta cuándo debía darse por vencido; claro esta la sugerencia nunca era acatada porque Ciel Phantohive nunca perdía pero independientemente de esta pequeña discrepancia la sonrisa de su padre siempre le acompañaba antes, durante y después de un juego.

Si, Ciel disfrutaba de muchas cosas pero de alguna manera estas siempre le evocaban a su pasado, al antiguo Ciel a excepción de una…

-Buenos días Joven Amo

El niño no respondió al saludo de su mayordomo limitándose a lanzar una serie de preguntas sobre las actividades de ese día exigiéndole detalles que de inmediato el demonio le proporciono; lo miró airoso sin entender la razón y la seductora mirada que su fiel sirviente le devolvió solo consiguió enfurecerlo mas.

Ciel entendía el porque de sus aficiones, comprendía que por mas que intentase demostrar lo contrario el no era mas que un niño que en ocasiones se asustaba, deprimía y hasta sentía deseos de llorar como cualquier otro por eso se sujetaba con fuerza al pasado, los recuerdos de días felices pero con Sebastián las cosas adquirían un matiz completamente diferente…el no era parte de su pasado pero tampoco de su futuro…

-Sebastián- Llamó con aire autoritario como era costumbre- Bésame- Ordeno fríamente.

Su mayordomo giro hasta el y sin pensarlo dos veces o dudarlo siquiera un segundo deshizo su perfecta sonrisa para unir sus labios a los del tierno niño quién efusivamente respondió a estos…

No tenía caso engañarse mas, Ciel comprendía el porque gustaba de Sebastián, el no representaba un pasado doloroso ni un futuro deprimente, solo era el presente y para alguien como el quién lo hubo perdido todo al punto de despreciar su futuro el aquí y ahora lo era todo.

Sin duda alguna llegaría el día en que ese demonio disfrazado de hombre tomaría su alma pero en esos momentos nada que no fuese el jugar con esa lengua le interesaba, su venganza podría esperar un poco mas, el momento simbolizaba su vida porque dentro de si sabía que quizás no hubiese mañana para el, no tendría la oportunidad de experimentar ese placer durante mucho tiempo mas y a diferencia de la mayoría de sus gustos no necesitaba vivir en el pasado perdido ni pensar en un futuro que no llegaría para entregarse a esas emociones.

-Dilo- Exclamo separándose de Sebastián.

-Te amo- Le escucho decir, pese a que era una mentira le gustaba y aquello era lo único que le importaba.

Fin

Un capitulo pequeño que escribí en una cafetería en un momento de depresión, irónicamente no lo considero nada triste…

Tengo el segundo que es de Sebastián pero no se si lo subiré, no es que escriba por recibir reviews sino porque lo tengo escrito a mano y me toma algo de tiempo copiarlo con el poco tiempo que tengo, igual...si una sola persona gusto de el y quiera que suba el otro capi lo haré o mandaré por correo si así lo prefiere.

Un beso y recuerden estoy abierta a dudas, comentarios, quejas y amenazas…inclusive si me dicen que caí en el OCC.

Un beso, bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebastián**

Sebastián había existido durante mucho tiempo, cientos de vidas residían dentro de su esencia, los acontecimientos pasaban frente a el sin que lesa afectará o importarán, los siglos parecían días y los meses segundos en su existir pero desde hacía un par de años había algo o mejor dicho alguien que le hubo dado placer a su vida…

Observaba a los humanos con aparente apatía pero aquello no significaba que no hubiese cosas que le gustasen, pequeños detalles que por momentos le hacían esbozar una sonrisa…

Se deleitaba ante la belleza de las rosas, frágiles y bellas pero a la par inútiles ya que fuera de su aspecto meramente decorativo no había desde su punto de vista una función que las hiciera merecedoras de vivir peso a ello sus deficiencias era compensada con creces por su belleza.

También apreciaba el ingenio y la inteligencia de los humanos, le daba gracia el como siendo criaturas tan insignificantes y estúpidas como para destruirse a si mismas se las ingeniaban para crear extraños artefactos, elaboradas recetas, extraordinarias obra de arte y un sinfín de cosas que hacían parecer a las criaturas de su mundo como imbéciles, si, la inteligencia de los hombres era algo digno de admirar y el la ejemplificaría a la perfección mientras fungiera el papel de mayordomo ya que tarde o temprano aquello habría de terminar y quizás fuese la única oportunidad que tendría antes de que los humanos se autodestruyesen o evolucionarán al grado que el y los de su especie cayeran en el olvido.

Pero si había criatura que de verdad le gustase ese era el gato, ágil, independiente, arisco pero sobretodo orgulloso; en este pequeño animal parecían reunirse todas las características de los demonios, por algo los humanos los habían denominados como médiums entre el mundo espiritual y terrenal…simplemente eran maravillosos.

El niño se agito en la cama tosiendo fuertemente, levanto la mano sudorosa como si esperase que alguien la sostuviera y así fue ya que Sebastián lo tomó entre la suya con gentileza. La enfermedad de Ciel parecía no remitir y la fiebre no disminuía de modo alguno desde hacía 3 días en los que yacía en cama sin fuerzas siquiera para comer; al principio no se trataba mas que de un simple resfriado pero debido al asma que el niño padecía las cosas se fueron complicando hasta que finalmente cayo en cama.

-Mamá, papá…Ayúdenme- Murmuró entre sueños aferrándose a la mano de Sebastián con tal fuerza que le clavo las uñas hasta hacerle sangrar, un dolor delicioso para su mayordomo ya que provenía del ser que mas le gustaba.

Ciel ejemplificaba para Sebastián todo aquello que le gustaba de este mundo; al igual que las rosas su existencia no tenía lugar ni porque ya que ningún humano que se alimentará del odio era digno de vivir pero esos mismos sentimientos en un cuerpo tan pequeño y frágil era lo que le hacían tan bello y justificaban su vida; también era inteligente como pocos, quizás no fuese el chico mas talentoso pero tenía una capacidad de adaptación que muchos demonios envidiarían y aunque era llamado "El perro de la Reina" difícilmente se le podía identificar con aquel sobrenombre, era mas bien como un gato arisco, pretencioso, caprichoso y por momentos hasta chantajista…pero hermoso, muy hermoso capaz de crear una inmediata ternura en quién lo observase…

-No me toques…-Musitó el niño casi en un susurro abriendo los ojos con lentitud-cuándo no te lo ordene…

-Lo siento Joven Amo- Se disculpó como tenía por costumbre apartando la mano.

La temperatura aun no disminuía pero eso no le preocupaba realmente porque Ciel no moriría de esa manera, no lo haría hasta que viese cumplido su deseo pero mas valía prevenir que lamentar.

-Tengo…frío- Exclamó el niño incorporándose hasta sentarse- Abrázame.

Obedeció sin chistar como era usual, tomando entre sus brazos el menudo cuerpo de su Amo quién temblaba pero no precisamente de frio.

-¿Ha tenido pesadillas?- Preguntó

-No es algo que te interese- Sonrió feliz deleitándose con el orgullo del pequeño conde.

Aquel instante era algo que debía disfrutar tanto como le fuese posible, el día que tomaría su alma estaba cada vez mas cerca, podía sentirlo al igual que su hambre incrementándose y cuándo ese momento llegará nada en este mundo le importaría o gustaría ya que de alguna manera lo llevaría con el para siempre, todos los seres terrestres y espirituales podían desaparecer si así lo desearán porque todo lo que quería lo llevaría consigo hasta la eternidad.

Respondió a la boca ansiosa de Ciel que buscaba a la suya…

-No creo que deba hacer esto estando tan débil- Opinó sin resistirse realmente.

-Cállate es una orden- Concluyó el otro bastante irritado.

-Me temo que debo desobedecerle- Replicó colocándolo nuevamente en la cama- Esta demasiado débil como para jugar. Aceptaré cualquier castigo que me imponga por mi falta- Y sonrió ante la mirada furiosa del niño quién se limitó a gruñir por debajo para decir.

-Si que te interesa mi alma.

El mayordomo se limitó a sentarse junto al pequeño para cubrirlo como debía mientras acariciaba su rostro con una delicadeza que impacto a Ciel quién se limitó a acurrucarse en los brazos del mayor.

Y Sebastián sonrió atesorando aquel momento, tendría toda una eternidad para disfrutar del él pero solo unos "segundos" para tener a ese Ciel en el que no había ayer ni mañana, solo el presente donde el mayordomo conocido como Sebastián lo era todo y a la vez nada y sin duda alguna eso le gustaba.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dos enormes y sinceras disculpas, en primera porque hace mucho dije que iba a actualizar pero formatearon mi compu y adiós archivo y pasarlo a compu por segunda vez me mataba de flojera, así que discúlpenme de verdad.

En segunda por la mala calidad del fic, mas de una persona quedará decepcionada pero mantener a Sebastián dentro de si es muy difícil al menos para mi…en primer lugar porque nunca dicen como es que piensa realmente, si es que quiere o al menos aprecia a Ciel realmente o no y ahí estaba el problema, además de que desde que vuelves a una serie yaoi o shonen-ai cuándo oficialmente no lo son ya caes en una pequeña medida en el OCC, al menos eso pienso.

Tengo planeado hacer el tercer capitulo que iría sobre Creed pero si creen que los manejo muy mal me daré la media vuelta…XD

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios me animan mucho pero carezco de tiempo para contestarlos pero de verdad me hacen muy feliz, en especial por la buen recepción que tuvo el primer capi…yo creí que me iban a arrojar tomates pero me equivoque…como siempre abierta a todo tipo de comentarios.

Se cuidan, besos…bye


End file.
